


Falling

by KatieBug1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Mysophobia, Physical Therapy, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sort Of, physical therapist miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieBug1998/pseuds/KatieBug1998
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi has found himself in the exam room of one Miya Atsumu, physical therapist. Two completely different people, but could a romance start blooming?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found myself in the same position as Kiyoomi and since I relate to him a lot, I thought "This situation but make it SakuAtsu"

Kiyoomi is not the biggest fan of doctors. Which is unfortunate since his hypochondria gives him something new to worry about every five days. Then again, maybe it's better that way because otherwise he'd be in the doctor's office for hours on end every week. Then again –

No. Kiyoomi shakes his head slightly to force himself out of his spiral. He takes a deep breath and tries to stop fidgeting with his hands.

This is stupid. This hardly even counts as a doctor. It's just a physical therapist. The team doctor had already explained what would likely happen. He even made sure to call the office here so they know about Kiyoomi's... condition.

Yeah. It's gonna be fine.

But what if –

Kiyoomi takes another deep breath.

"Sakusa-san?"

Kiyoomi is painfully aware that he jumps when his name is called. He stands up and shoves his hands into his pockets to hide their shaking. He barely looks at the guy, just notes the shock of blonde hair, and follows him back to a room.

Once they're back in a room, the doctor begins talking. "I'm Atsumu and I'll be yer physical therapist." Kiyoomi briefly wonders why he's going by his given name and not his family name but doesn't question it. "So yer team doc sent ya here for a displaced rib."

"Yeah."

The doctor sits on a rolling chair in front of Kiyoomi, a laptop resting on his knees. "How d'ya think that happened?"

Kiyoomi feels a blush rising to his cheeks which are thankfully covered by his mask. The doctor is attractive. At Kiyoomi's hesitation, he smiles a gentle smile at him, encouraging. "I don't know. I first noticed the pain a few weeks ago and I thought it would go away but it didn't."

The doctor nods and types a sentence on his laptop. "Yer team doc said yer hypermobile."

It isn't a question but Kiyoomi nods anyway.

"Okay then. If it's cool with you, I'm gonna check yer range of motion."

"It's fine." Kiyoomi reluctantly takes off his jacket and places it next to him on the exam table, making sure it's on the paper cover and not touching the table itself.

Atsumu begins washing his hands in the sink. "He also said you've got a touch of OCD and mysophobia. I'd be happy to wear gloves if that would make ya more comfortable."

"It's fine," Kiyoomi repeats.

"If ya change yer mind, just –"

"I think I'll be fine." Kiyoomi doesn't really feel like explaining that because he watched Atsumu washing his hands, his brain won't be laser-focused on the germs there.

To his credit, Atsumu doesn't react to the interruption. "Alrighty. Put yer chin to yer chest and I'm gonna to push it down. Don't fight it, but let me know if it hurts."

Kiyoomi does as he says and Atsumu gently presses his fingers against his head and pushes. Kiyoomi almost shivers from the feeling of his fingers.

"Oh, wow," Atsumu says in quiet surprise. Not exactly what Kiyoomi wants to hear. He clearly doesn't have the best bedside manner and the accent doesn’t really help.

Atsumu takes a step back. "Hold out yer arms as straight as ya can." Atsumu takes Kiyoomi's hand in his, his thumb caressing his wrist if only for a moment, and turns his arm. There's a glint of fascination in Atsumu's eyes and Kiyoomi can't help but feel a little exposed. "Now do what I do but stretch as much as ya can."

Kiyoomi does and Atsumu continues to look in awe.

"I've had hypermobile patients before but I don't think I've seen anyone this hypermobile. And yer doctor doesn't think ya have EDS?"

"I don't have any of the other symptoms or a family history."

"Okay. Well, if it's alright, I'll just check yer rib now."

Kiyoomi points to a spot on his back. "My doctor thinks it's dislocated here but the pain wraps around the front."

"Well there's a nerve that wraps from the back to the front and a displaced rib can definitely cause pain like that from pinching the nerve. Let's take a look." Atsumu circles the table to stand behind Kiyoomi. "I'm just gonna put my thumbs to the side of yer spine and feel for anything weird."

"Okay." Kiyoomi tries to release some of the tension from his body.

Atsumu feels along his spine over his shirt. Kiyoomi feels his fingers trailing up his side. He hits a tender spot and Kiyoomi jumps at the sudden spike of pain. "Yep. That little guy right there."

"So it is displaced?" Kiyoomi is simultaneously relieved and more worried.

"Yep." Atsumu circles the table and sits back down in the chair. "Good news is I can fix it right now and it won't even hurt."

Kiyoomi furrows his eyebrows, doubtful.

Atsumu raises his hands in defense. "I swear." Atsumu lowers his hands to type something out on his laptop. "Yer gonna be a lot more bummed that ya can't play volleyball for two weeks."

"Coach already banned me from practice and said I can't come back until it's fully healed."

"Smart guy. So I'll put it back in place. You be a couch potato for a week. Come back next Monday and we'll start working on exercises then you'll be back on the court in no time."

Kiyoomi nods silently.

"So just lay on yer stomach on the table and we can get to it."

Kiyoomi pauses, almost considering asking if they can wait. He needs more time to prepare.

Atsumu senses his hesitation. "A displaced rib is a lot different from, say, a dislocated shoulder. It's a lot smaller and it doesn't even move that much so it really doesn't hurt at all."

Feeling more reassured, Kiyoomi nods and lays facedown on the table. "So I'm just gonna put my hands on yer back and have ya breathe in and when ya breathe out, I'll push."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Kiyoomi tries to relax into the table.

"Alright." Atsumu puts one hand on either side of Kiyoomi's spine, the heel of his right hand placed just over the painful spot. "Just relax. Breath in and out a couple times and then I'll do it."

As Kiyoomi inhales and exhales, he is very aware of Atsumu's hands softly resting on his back. He can feel their warmth through his shirt. On his next inhale, Atsumu presses down more firmly. As Kiyoomi exhales, Atsumu quickly pushes down and then upward. "There ya go." He uses his thumbs again to feel up and down. "Yer muscles have been workin' overtime to try to get the rib back in place so I'll just massage the area a bit to help 'em calm down."

As Atsumu kneads down into the muscle around his newly placed rib, Kiyoomi grits his teeth against the pain and can't help the slight groan of pain that escapes his lips.

"Sorry, I know it hurts. Give it a minute."

Slowly, the pain gets easier to bear and a few minutes later, Kiyoomi sits up.

"Does it feel any better?"

"No."

Atsumu giggles. _Giggles_. Kiyoomi might pass out. "It won't right away. It might feel worse tomorrow but it should feel perfect by next week."

Kiyoomi nods.

"Alrighty, so –" Atsumu launches into Kiyoomi's instructions for the next week. It's hard to focus. Atsumu gets a business card off the counter and writes something on it. "My cell in case ya have questions. We're already booked for the week, so if ya accidentally twist or something and it comes back out, text me and I can see ya after hours to fix it back up."

Kiyoomi takes the card. Is this real? "Thanks," he says simply.

On the subway back home, Kiyoomi stares at his shoes pondering his attraction to one Atsumu Miya.

By all means, there's no reason behind it. Sure he was kind of pretty and he had a nice smile and a cute laugh. Not to mention he was able to put Kiyoomi at ease with a simple sentence and handled him perfectly for a patient with mysophobia.

Kiyoomi shakes his head. No. He's got that ridiculous accent and his eyebrows are way too thick.

 _And he's your doctor, Kiyoomi_ , he reminds himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

By all means, there's no reason behind it. Sure, Sakusa Kiyoomi was attractive. With his curly, black-as-night hair and the cute moles on his forehead.

Atsumu pinches his arm. No. Sakusa was so blunt and a little rude.

_And he's your patient, Atsumu,_ he reminds himself.

It's been two days and he checks his phone between every appointment. As if someone like him would even be interested in Atsumu.

Maybe more caffeine will help him stop thinking stupid stuff. "Can ya make that a large instead?" Atsumu asks the barista. 

"You sure about that, doc?" A voice asks from behind.

Atsumu whips around to come face to face with his favorite patient.

"That's a lot of caffeine." Even with the mask, Atsumu can tell he's smirking.

Atsumu feels his whole face turn red and his mouth opens then closes.

"Can I order my coffee now?"

"Yeah," Atsumu chokes out before stepping aside. His thoughts are reduced to something along the lines of "oh god" and a jumble of words.

_Crap. Think of something cool to say. He's coming over._ "I hope you've been relaxin' like I told ya." Dammit.

"I stayed on my couch on a heating pad all day yesterday but I couldn't be still any longer."

Atsumu nods slowly. "I'm sure yer dyin' to play volleyball again."

"Of course I am." He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "But I'd rather be able to play properly so I'll wait."

Atsumu rocks back and forth on his heels. "Most of the athletes I see don't ever rest a whole week. Then I end up seein' 'em two days later when they get injured again. Hell, I don't even know if I could stop playin' for a week so maybe I shouldn’t talk."

"You play?"

Yes! This is the most reaction he's gotten out of Kiyoomi since he first saw him. "Yeah! I've played since I was a kid!"

"Position?"

"Setter! It's the –"

"Coolest position?"

"Well, yeah." Atsumu feels a little embarrassed for his enthusiasm now.

"Are you good?"

Atsumu is surprised by the sheer bluntness of the questions but answers with an immediate, "Yeah."

"Then I won't judge you for saying something so lame.” Bastard is smirking again.

Atsumu pouts. "That wasn't very nice, Sakusa-san."

There's an awkward pause and Atsumu's worried he said something wrong but then Sakusa says, "Just call me by my given name. It's only fair since I call you Atsumu."

"Okay... Omi-kun." Atsumu grins even though he knows he can't get away with it for long.

Kiyoomi doesn't say anything again, just stands there. But Atsumu thinks he sees his eyes widen a tiny bit.

And then their drinks arrive and the moment is ruined. Atsumu is just about to say he'll see Kiyoomi on Monday when Kiyoomi speaks. "Why don't I walk you back to your office?"

"Sure!" This is more than Atsumu could’ve hoped for 

As they begin their walk, Kiyoomi asks, "So if you play volleyball, does that mean you've seen my games?"

Flustered again, Atsumu answers, "Yeah. Some of my high school teammates play professionally so I watch a lotta their games but I've seen yours too."

"Who?" Kiyoomi doesn't look at him when he asks. Atsumu figures his isnt so great with eye contact.

"Suna Rintaro and Aran Ojiro. They play on division one teams."

"I've played them. Suna-kun has excellent technique and Aran-kun is very powerful."

"Mm. They've always been good."

"You must have gone to a powerhouse school. Why don't you play professionally?" Kiyoomi sounds genuinely curious which Atsumu takes as a good sign.

Atsumu pauses. It’s not really something he likes to talk about 

“If I’ve touched a nerve,” Kiyoomi begins quickly, “please just –”

”No, no. It’s alright.” Atsumu swallows. “I got hurt my first year and then some stuff went down my second year and I got suspended.” He shakes his head. “I didn’t feel like the pro career fit by the time I graduated so I went to college instead.”   
  
  
Kiyoomi takes a second to digest then asks, “Did your injury have anything to do with your career choice?”   
  


“Yeah,” Atsumu admits. “It wasn’t what I planned on doin’ but then I thought ‘bout the physical therapist I had. He was super cool and chill and I thought that could be me doin’ that.” 

"You seem happy enough."

"I am! It worked out good and I still play volleyball, just on a local team. But, ah, sometimes Sunarin and Aran-kun let me sneak in after practice and play with them and their team." Atsumu turns to look at Kiyoomi and when Kiyoomi looks back, he winks and rests his finger over his lips. "I'm not supposed to, so keep that between us, okay, Omi-kun?"

Kiyoomi faces forward again and clears his throat. "Whatever you say."

Atsumu feels a little too proud of himself for making Kiyoomi flustered.

"You should play with my team sometime."

Atsumu chokes on his sip of coffee.

"Though Hinata and Bokuto can be... a lot." Kiyoomi looks Atsumu up and down, considering. "I think you'd get along well."

Atsumu clears his throat, still recovering from choking. "What are you saying, Omi?"

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. "Nothing."

"How long ya been playin'? Sorry I haven't read yer bio in Volleyball Weekly."

One day, Atsumu will get Kiyoomi to laugh at one of his jokes but today is not that day. "Since I was little. My cousin introduced me and it just seemed...natural to keep playing." Kiyoomi looks over at Atsumu. "What?"

"Nothin'." He smiles as he repeats Kiyoomi's phrase from earlier.

Kiyoomi just shakes his head.

The two continue talking for the rest of the ten minute walk to Atsumu's office. By then they're both smiling and Atsumu would swear he heard Kiyoomi almost laugh once.

“I had fun, Omi-kun. Yer a cool guy.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. “You aren’t so bad yourself. I’ll see you in a few days.” Kiyoomi waves and turns around to head back home.

“Don’t forget to use a heatin’ pad when ya get home!” Atsumu calls after him.

Kiyoomi just waves his hand dismissively and keeps walking.

Quietly to himself, Atsumu says, “Hate to see ‘im leave, love to watch ‘im walk away.” He turns around to walk into work and feels his phone buzz when he enters.

**From Sakusa Kiyoomi: Remember what I said about playing. The offer still stands so you better help me get back on the court so you can set for me.**

Atsumu may or may not go into his office, shut the door, and do a little happy dance after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was clearly an unofficial first date but we know neither of them will say it


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed since Kiyoomi and Atsumu saw each other at the coffee shop. They've texted on and off every day since. Kiyoomi's second appointment went well although he was still nervous even if it was for a completely different reason. The tentative plans for volleyball were made official and now Kiyoomi is staring at Atsumu with his maroon shorts that are just a little too short and a black t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

Muscles. Thighs. Biceps. Kiyoomi might drop dead right here.

"Where is everyone?" Atsumu asks, hopefully oblivious to Kiyoomi's wandering eyes. "I thought the team'd be here."

"Um, Bokuto and Hinata had a double date so they left on time." A half truth. When Akaashi found out about it, he made sure to pick up Bokuto and Hinata and drag them away, saying You two will just draw all the attention toward yourselves. Sakusa-san should be alone with the person he likes. Bokuto and Hinata had whined but inevitably followed Akaashi.

"So," Atsumu drawls. "Just the two of us?" He raises an eyebrow.

Kiyoomi reaches into the bin of volleyballs beside him and launches one at Atsumu's head. Atsumu catches it, barely flinching. He giggles. "So eager to get started, Omi-kun."

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes. "What do you want to start with?"

Atsumu grins mischievously. "Let's do serves. You receive first."

Despite the suspicious act, Kiyoomi goes to the other side of the court. He watches Atsumu walk past the line. He spins the ball once, twice and then starts running. His form is perfect, better than some pros. Kiyoomi is so focused on it, he realizes almost too late that the setup was for a jump float and he has to dive to make the receive.

Atsumu laughs at him, of course. "Not what ya were expectin'?"

Kiyoomi scowls as he walks toward the bin to get another ball out. "I made the receive, didn't I?"

Atsumu smiles a gentle smile this time. "Yeah. It was amazin'."

Kiyoomi walks past the serve line and turns back around. He has a powerful serve but knows there's no way he'll surprise Atsumu like that. He runs, jumps, and slams the ball down. The ball smacks loudly against Atsumu's forearms and Kiyoomi would be lying if he said he didn't smirk when Atsumu almost stumbled backward.

"Good one," Atsumu says. He seems to already be getting in the spirit of it. It's his turn again. Kiyoomi almost moves forward in preparation for another jump serve but Atsumu's look of concentration has him staying back. His form is perfect again as he slams the ball in a jump serve that almost takes Kiyoomi's arms off.

They continue serving like that for a few minutes, not saying much except Atsumu's occasional jab and Kiyoomi making fun of Atsumu when he completely flubs a serve.

Now they're moving on to spiking and Atsumu asks, "How'd ya like yer sets?"

"Consistent."

Atsumu chuckles. "Whatever ya say."

Kiyoomi tosses the ball to Atsumu from across the court. Kiyoomi starts to run as Atsumu sets. It's a high set and a damn good one too. He jumps and slams the ball down in one of his sharper cut shots, landing it just in bounds a few feet in front of the net.

Atsumu has stars in his eyes when he looks at Kiyoomi. "That was... so cool!" he shouts.

Kiyoomi smiles. "You're not so bad yourself."

Rather than getting flustered like Kiyoomi thought he would, Atsumu is looking down at Kiyoomi's hands with furrowed brows. "Yer wrist feelin' okay?"

Kiyoomi looks down. Oh. He was holding his wrist without even noticing. "They've been a little sore since practice today. I just need to get used to everything again."

Atsumu takes a few steps forward. "Lemme see."

Kiyoomi walks the rest of the distance and holds out his arm to the setter.

Atsumu is endlessly gentle when he takes Kiyoomi's hand. He presses his fingers against the back of his wrist and uses his thumb to push his hand backward. "That hurts," Kiyoomi whispers when Atsumu extends it too far.

"Sorry," Atsumu whispers back. He adjusts his hand over Kiyoomi's and bends his wrist the other way. His hands are so soft and warm, it makes Kiyoomi want to melt.

"Mm," Kiyoomi lets out a surprised sound when pain shoots through his wrist again.

Atsumu straightens out the hand. His thumb pushes against Kiyoomi's wrist as he rubs circles into it, relieving the pain. "Maybe we should stop," he says quietly.

Kiyoomi realizes they're both leaning in. He doesn't say anything.

"Do you wanna stop?" With a quiet voice, eyes half closed, and lips parted, it's clear Atsumu isn't talking about volleyball anymore.

"No." He stops Atsumu's ministrations and laces their fingers instead. He leans in closer. He reaches up to cup the back of Atsumu's neck. Atsumu closes his eyes and Kiyoomi wants to remember him like this forever – mouth open, cheeks pink, and breathing heavily. But he knows not to keep him waiting.

He presses their lips together and Atsumu lets out a quiet moan. Kiyoomi grips his hair in his fist and deepens the kiss. Atsumu's lips are so soft and warm.

One of Atsumu's hands curls around the back of Kiyoomi's jersey and pulls their bodies flush together. He feels Atsumu's breathing pick up and he starts to whine Kiyoomi's name. Kiyoomi could listen to him whine and moan and maybe even cry all day.

They kiss until Atsumu can't breathe anymore. They're both breathing hard, faces flushed and hair a mess. They both just stand there, taking each other in.

Atsumu is usually the first to fill the silence but he seems to be speechless.

"Let's go get some boba from a place near here. My treat." Kiyoomi both loves and hates how breathless he sounds.

Atsumu just nods and follows Kiyoomi as he's dragged off the court.

"Do I have to order for you?"

Kiyoomi looks back and Atsumu shakes his head.

"Are you sure?"

Atsumu nods and Kiyoomi stifles a laugh. Atsumu pouts. "Gimme a minute, Omi-kun. Jeez."

Kiyoomi just holds him close and keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu ended up having to order for Kiyoomi instead because talking to people is hard. 
> 
> I had planning on making Omi’s mysophobia more central to the story but I didn’t want to do that to them so early in the relationship. 
> 
> Also, sorry this got so h0rny 🥵 I wasn’t expecting that and I almost made it worse than that.


End file.
